Portable devices generally focus on a light, thin, short, and compact design; such design cannot provide a high-speed processing capability for graphic processing. Unlike personal computers, the graphic processing capability such as the 3D animation for portable devices cannot be enhanced to a high-speed data processing capability for users.
Therefore, the way of overcoming the foregoing shortcomings by providing digital data processing equipments compatible to the existing computer interface to make its application more convenient and comply with user's operating habits is an important subject that deserves our attention.
In view of the description above, the inventor of this invention based on years of experience in the research and development and marketing of related computer products to conduct researches and perform experiments to overcome the foregoing shortcomings, and finally invented the “portable digital graphic processing device” in accordance with the present invention.